


The Young Lady Black

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Married Couple, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: “This doesn’t - it doesn’t matter to you does it?” She whispered into the dark, almost afraid to hear his reply. She felt him shaking his head before he even opened his mouth.“No.” He nudged her onto her back and leaned over her, linking their fingers together. “You were muggleborn when I fell in love with you. When I fell in love with you, your blood status became irrelevant. Just because your parents turned out to be purebloods doesn’t make you more valuable to me…”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 774





	The Young Lady Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm trying to expand my dramione collection and Littleredsiren requested a pureblood Hermione. I hope you like it. Beta thanks to Riverwriter <3

Lucius stared at the marriage certificate he’d received from the bank only an hour ago in shock.

It was impossible and yet - 

There it was in black and white before him, verified by the Hordes Chieftain and two independent goblin witnesses.

Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Isobella Black.

And there, they’d all thought, assumed, that the contract between the Malfoys and Blacks would cease to exist once Sirius had died but instead - Lucius grasped at the tumbler of fire whisky beside him and drained it.

Instead his only son had somehow fallen in love with a mud - muggleborn, he quietly corrected himself, married her, only for her to turn out to be a bastard Black.

When Narcissa found him later that evening, staring off into the fireplace and frozen in shock, and discovered the document herself, she fainted.

* * *

Two thousand miles away, give or take, the newlyweds were blissfully ignorant of the revelations back home and instead were lounging on the beach of the Malfoy villa on the Greek island of Naxos, enjoying the final days of their honeymoon.

They’d spent the past few weeks travelling around Europe experiencing wizarding and muggle culture alike with various and multiple excursions everyday. On more than one occasion, when they’d returned to their room after dinner, they’d both passed out from exhaustion as soon as their heads had touched the pillow.

Draco could count on both hands the number of times they’d made love as a result.

But Hermione had promised him that their last few days would be nothing but sand, sea and sex and as Draco leered at her topless body over the edge of his book and adjusted his erection, he couldn’t help but agree that she’d lived up to her promise.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Draco startled at the sound of her voice and clearing his throat, adjusted himself once more and sniffed at the accusation. “I’m not doing anything wrong.” He allowed himself to flick his eyes over her and grinned when he noticed the way her nipples had tightened under his stare. He was still leering at her when she slid her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and glared at him.

“No.”

He grinned and leapt from his own lounger to kneel beside hers. He trailed one finger along her inner thigh, higher and higher, till he flicked at one of her nipples. “What do you mean no?”

“How can you even be horny?!” She huffed, dropping her own book to glare at him. She cupped his jaw within her palm and slid her thumb over his lips, groaning when he nipped at the pad of it with his teeth. 

“It’s our magic,” he murmured, shifting onto her lounger to spoon her against him. He lifted one leg and pressed the bulge of his erection against her bikini bottom clad arse even as he cupped one breast within his palm and rolled her nipple between his fingers. “It will be like this till…..”

He trailed off and Hermione peered up at him over her shoulder. “Till?” She prodded.

He cleared his throat and looked away. “Till you’re pregnant.”

She stared up at him. “Oh. Well-”

“I know.” 

They were quiet for a moment, the sound of the sea lapping against the shore and the wildlife that lived within the trees surrounding the property the only thing interrupting their quiet reverie. “Lots of time to practise then,” Hermione whispered, and Draco grinned into her shoulder before pressing an open mouthed kiss to her skin.

“Lots.”

* * *

“Did you know?”

Hermione had lost track of how many times she’d been asked that question over the past day. Lost track of how many times she’d asked who had known, because she certainly hadn’t.

They’d come home from their honeymoon, the portkey dumping them, with little ceremony, in the foyer of Malfoy Manor (their own house was still crawling with builders promising that it would be ready by the end of the month) fully intending to head straight up stairs to Draco’s room and continuing from where they’d left off earlier that day.

Draco’s hand was creeping up Hermione’s blouse, his fingers already pinching one pebbled nipple, when Narcissa had cleared her throat and they’d jumped apart like two randy teenagers caught out after curfew rather than the newlywed couple who simply couldn’t keep their hands off one another, that they were.

“Mother!”

Hermione laughed into Draco’s shoulder before grinning up at her new mother in law. The look on her face though gave her pause, Draco too, because the next words out of his mouth were “what’s wrong?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent with a never ending cup of tea shaking delicately between her hands and a million questions she couldn’t even begin to articulate.

“We’ll go to the bank tomorrow,” Lucius announced eventually. “They should be able to give us more answers.”

Hermione had only nodded shakily and let Draco lead her upstairs and into their room. She let him undress her then tug her into bed where he moulded himself to her back.

“This doesn’t - it doesn’t matter to you does it?” She whispered into the dark, almost afraid to hear his reply. She felt him shaking his head before he even opened his mouth. 

“No.” He nudged her onto her back and leaned over her, linking their fingers together. “You were muggleborn when I fell in love with you. When I fell in love with you, your blood status became irrelevant. Just because your parents turned out to be purebloods doesn’t make you more valuable to me…”

He trailed off and Hermione looked up at him. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. “They’re all dead though aren’t they? Whether it turns out to be Regulus or Sirius. They’re both dead. Merlin only knows what happened to my mum.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry love.” He murmured, pressing his forehead to hers and nudging his nose along hers. “We’ll find out the truth. I promise.”

She nodded and pulled him back down to spoon against her.

* * *

“So,” Draco murmured, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning down and over to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “We’re officially cousins now.”

They’d gone to the bank first thing and she’d taken a whole host of inheritance tests that had revealed her father to be none other than Sirius Black. Deceased. Unmarried, though he’d apparently claimed her in ritual so she wasn’t technically a bastard.

Hermione had never heard of her mother, though Narcissa had gasped in shock and gripped at Lucius’ arm when it was revealed to be a witch by the name of Eliza Sewlyn. Hermione had caught Narcissa watching her from the corner of her eye  _ a lot _ after that.

Hermione groaned and turned in his embrace. “Shut up.”

“So much for infusing new blood into the lines.”

“I will hit you.”

“Hmmm. In my stupid smug mouth presumably.”

Hermione shook with quiet laughter, toying with the buttons on his shirt. “What are we going to do?”

Draco shrugged, led her to one of the highback chairs beside the fireplace and pulled her into his lap. “What do you want to do?”

“Find my mother.”

“Hermione.”

“I know.” She peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes and shifted on his lap, aggravating the semi he’d been nursing almost all day. 

“Witch!” he hissed.

She smirked before she settled and cuddled into him. “Your mum said she simply disappeared.”

Draco frowned up at her. “Disappeared doesn’t mean alive love,” he murmured gently, stroking a hand down her back. “Anything could have happened to her.”

They sat quietly, Draco stroking her back, her arm, her thigh, as they watched the fire burn out. “It’s not fair.”

Draco couldn't disagree with her and so simply hummed. “Do you think you should speak to Potter?”

Hermione sighed, her breath blowing hot against Draco’s chest where Hermione had loosened the buttons of his shirt. “Yeah. I don’t know how he’s going to react.”

“He should be pleased,” Draco murmured. “Your existence proves that Sirius was loved.”

Hermione snorted. “No it doesn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Hermione peeked up at him and rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard more than one story, from the man himself nonetheless, that confirms he was a complete rake Draco. Sure, he knew I existed. But anytime I saw him,” she swallowed, snuggling back into him, sneaking her hands beneath his shirt, “he only had eyes for Harry. He was his whole world. He was his son. He didn’t know I was his daughter. He didn’t recognise me at all.”

“Do you think they hid you? Because of the prophecy?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. They - Snape only defected about two weeks before Harry’s mum and dad were killed. If they hid me, it must have been because,” she trailed off and Draco knew what she wasn’t saying. 

Because they didn’t want her.

Draco clenched his hands in the skirt of her dress and pressed his lips to her hair. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Let’s go to bed.”

They stood and Draco apparated them directly to their room. Hermione lay on the bed, fidgeting and watched him strip before heading to the bathroom. She could hear him performing his nightly absolutions and resisted the urge to jump him as soon as he emerged. 

The effect was probably being compounded by the fact they’d flooed to St. Mungo’s on their way home and had a permanent contraception rune put in place.

They’d spent the entire day together, her hand firmly tucked within his larger one and it had been enough. But now, now her magic was itching beneath her skin and she wanted him beneath, above, beside,  _ inside _ her. He hadn’t been joking when he said their magic would be wild and desperate until they procreated. She slid her wand from the holster on her forearm and transfigured her dress and robes into a black babydoll and slid her hands over her bare thighs, scraping her nails along the inside of them. It was tucked above her waist when Draco came back into the room and stopped at the sight of her.

Hermione flicked her gaze in his direction and whined when she noticed the low hung pair of bottoms that he was wearing, that just so happened to provide her with a glorious view of her husband's body. Especially the bulge of his cock that was pressing against the fabric and which only hardened further when he caught sight of where her hands were.

“Impatient love?” He smirked. 

“About to start without you,” she whimpered as he crossed the room and watched from the bottom of the bed as she spread the lips of her cunt for him. Draco grunted where he stood and slipped his trousers off, kicking them away as he grasped his erection and fisted himself. “You look soaked sweetheart.”

Hermione smirked up at him and easily slipped two fingers into her slit. Her hips bucked and Draco tightened the grip on his cock. “How do you taste love?”

Hermione smirked up at him and slid her hand away but instead of tasting herself she knelt up and wrapped one arm around Dracos neck and pressed her fingers into his mouth. “You tell me,” she murmured. Draco wrapped his tongue around each finger and sucked them clean, nipping at the pads of her fingers. He nudged her back till he was seated in the middle of the bed and stroked himself. 

“Come here.” 

Hermione leapt at him, wrapping herself around him till she could feel him pressed, thick and harder than steel against her bare mons. Draco tugged the neckline of her babydoll down and ducked his head to wrap his mouth around one nipple. “Are you sure you want to?” He murmured.

Hermione stilled in his arms, met his eye with a raised eyebrow and rolled her hips, her slick cunt grinding against him. “What do you think?”

He chuckled and lifted her by the hips onto his length, groaning as she took him to the hilt. His teeth clenched on one nipple and he wrapped his hand on her curls. 

“I missed you,” Hermione murmured, sliding her hands down Dracos bare chest. Draco gripped her tight, his eyes squeezed shut as he shifted his hips beneath her.

“We’ve been together all day,” he grit out. Hermione hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. 

“Yeah.” She leant forward, her tongue flicking over the shell of his ear, “but I missed you  _ inside  _ me.” 

Draco growled and began to thrust up into her, bouncing her on his cock till only the top remained snug inside of her before sliding her down the length of him again. “Merlin woman. Warn a man next time!”

Hermione smirked down at him and simply flicked a nipple in reply.

* * *

Hermione could only stare at the enormity of wealth hidden within the Black vault where Fradluk, (the goblin that Ragnok had appointed to look after her accounts) had brought her and Narcissa. 

They’d met with Ragnok first thing and he’d shown them Sirius’ will. He’d apparently updated it when they’d been in fifth year, which was how he’d been able to leave Grimmauld Place to Harry. Almost everything else had been left to Hermione, or  _ The Young Lady Black _ as she was referred to in the will.

Hermione wondered if Sirius had ever even known her name.

If he’d ever even met her.

“Oh. This was my grandmother’s,” Narcissa gasped, caressing an emerald and diamond necklace that made Hermione nervous just looking at it.

“You should have it,” Hermione said, walking towards Narcissa and pressing the box it belonged to into Narcissa’s hands. “I don’t,” she swallowed and folded her arms across her chest. “I can’t take this Narcissa,” she whispered, weary of alerting the large selection of portraits that they’d passed when they’d entered the vault of her trepidation. “I don’t need any of this.”

Narcissa smiled gently at her, placing the necklace back in its box, setting it down and taking Hermione’s hands within her own. “It’s ok to feel overwhelmed Hermione.”

Hermione shook her head and sat down on the chaise, (a very lovely navy blue velvet chaise that Hermione wouldn’t mind moving to her and Draco’s bedroom in the new house), that Narcissa led them to. “Is it?” She swiped her cheeks clear of the tears that, unbidden, had fallen. “Is this why Draco is with me?”

Narcissa blinked at her. “What?”

“The contract,” Hermione clarified. “Did it trick Draco in-”

“No.” Narcissa interrupted. “Never. It’s,” she took a breath and nudged Hermione’s chin up so that their eyes met. “It’s magical, yes. But it’s not compulsive. If it was,” she chuckled and grinned up at Hermione, “neither you nor Draco would exist. Abraxas briefly courted my Aunt Walburga before he married Lucius’ mother.”

“Oh wow,” Hermione breathed. “That’s. Wow.”

“I know,” Narcissa winced before schooling her expression. “My point is that you and Draco fell in love all by yourselves. No magic.”

Herrmione huffed a breath of relief, “thank goodness.”

Narcissa nodded and Hermione stood. “I suppose I should take a look around. Even if I don’t want any of this, it belongs to our family,” she said turning to look back at Narcissa.

“It does.”

They walked quietly through the massive vault, cataloguing pieces of furniture that Hermione wanted to move out of there and by the time they met Fradluk back at the entrance they had quite a list.

“Will Miss be wanting to visit the second vault now?” He asked. Hermione’s jaw dropped and she grasped at Narcissa’s arm.

“There's more than one?”

* * *

Draco was waiting for her outside the bank and after saying goodbye to his mother, took Hermione’s arm in his and began to guide them through the alley towards  _ The Leaky _ where they’d floo to Grimmauld place.

“Did you know that there are seven Black family vaults? Seven Draco!”

Draco winced and simply squeezed her hand in reply. She’d yet to visit the Malfoy vaults with him, only ever visiting his personal one when he’d had an errand to run and they’d been together on the alley. He dreaded her reaction to realising there were at least fifteen of them outside of his own.

“And none of those include my d- Sirius’ own vault. Oh no,” she exclaimed, skipping over her near slip, “since he was Patriarch at the time of death his remained his own.”

“Did you visit it?” Draco asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

“I thought Harry might want to come with me. At least the first time. You don’t mind do you?”

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they entered the pub. “Of course not. I’m sure he’d love to.”

“We’ll see.”

“It’ll be fine love. Potter already considers you his sister. This will only bring you closer together.”

Hermione nodded, stepping into the fireplace. “I hope so. See you in a minute?”

Draco watched her disappear in a flourish of green flame and took a breath. He really did hope Potter, for Hermione's sake, didn’t take the revelation badly and followed her through the floo.

* * *

If Draco had any doubt about how Potter had survived Hogwarts and then the War, it was thoroughly decimated as he watched his wife explain  _ three _ times her relation to Sirius before Potter understood. How he managed to last even a single day as an auror without Hermione’s assistance remained a mystery.

“He was your dad?” Potter asked, again.

Hermione nodded, twisting her hands in the skirt of her robes.

“Sirius?”

She sighed. Draco didn’t blame her. How she’d managed to put up with this kind of idiocy for a decade was beyond him.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Harry. Yes. I am ‘The Young Lady Black’ or well,” she flicked her eyes to Draco. “I was.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I was at Gringotts with Narcissa earlier, and Harry,” she sighed and took his hand in hers, “the vaults. The amount of money and jewellery and furni-“

“Wait. You were in the Black vaults?”

Hermione blinked at him and frowned at his retreating hand. “Well yeah.”

“Why?”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Because they’re mine?”

“But Sirius left them to me?”

“Ammm I hate to break this to you Potter but no. He didn’t. Even if he had wanted to, the family magic wouldn’t let him. If anyone in this room should have expected to inherit them it was me,” Draco interrupted. “I’m the last male Descendent. Or well,” he paused, thinking on Teddy (though he wasn’t sure if Teddy counted since Andromeda had been disowned), “the eldest. Anyway,” he added, waving that thought away and taking a seat opposite his wife and her best friend, “who told you they’d been left to you?”

“Well,” he shifted, flicking his eyes in Ginny’s - who’d remained silent since Hermione had first told Harry her news - direction, “we just assumed. He left me the house, after all.”

“Didn’t you check the will?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“No. I just,” he shook himself. “No.”

“Well regardless. I want you to come with me. To Sirius’ vault. I think he would have liked that.”

Harry snorted and stood. Draco watched him through narrowed eyes and cast a quick glance at Hermione, who only looked dejected. Neither of them had expected him to react like this. Harry poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey before he turned back to look at Hermione.

“I don’t think you have a single clue about what he would have liked.”

“Harry!”

“Why did you tell me this? What was the point? It’s not like he’s alive to rebuke any of this.”

“Rebuke?” Hermione spluttered.

“Potter!” Draco warned.

“Rebuke. You just arrive and drop the bomb that you’re Sirius’ secret love child and what? Expect me to what? Believe you? Be happy? How do you even know it’s true, huh? You saw Sirius enough when we were teenagers. Lived here with him.” He crossed the room and pointed at the black spot where Sirius’ face once was upon the Black family tree. “I don’t see your face here.”

“That’s enough,” Draco said, crossing the space between the furniture and taking Hermione into his arms. “You’re upset Potter. Don’t say something you’ll regret.”

“He never even recognised you Hermione. What kind of man doesn’t recognise their own child?”

“I think we should go,” Draco murmured to Hermione, glaring at Harry over her shoulder. She was shaking in his arms and Draco didn’t even wait for her to reply, he simply guided her to the floo, tossed the powder and sent her on her way.

Draco flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his blazer sleeve as he met Harry’s stare. “You are an idiot, Potter. And that’s me being polite.” He disappeared into the floo and almost tripped over Hermione, who’d simply collapsed, crying, on the rug in front of the fire, when he arrived home.

“He hates me!” She sobbed. Draco immediately regretted not punching the prick. 

“No he doesn’t,” he soothed. “He’s just shocked. Surprised.”

“And I’m not?” She seethed. “He has no idea how I feel. I didn’t even know I was adopted Draco. And it’s not like I can storm over to my parents and demand an explanation when they don’t even know who I am. Story of my life, apparently,” she laughed bitterly, standing from where she’d crumpled on the floor and shaking herself. “Fucking arsehole!” She hissed, storming from the room.

Draco watched her leave then took a breath and went in search of his parents.

* * *

Draco was already in bed, sitting against the headboard with a book in his lap, when Hermione eventually calmed down. She’d gone to the library first, fully intending to get lost in an arithmancy tome but her temper had only gotten worse and so she’d done something reckless instead.

She dumped the findings of her reckless behaviour on the bed beside her husband.

“There was a letter,” she started. “A letter in Sirius’ vault. For me.”

Draco slowly closed his book. “You went alone?”

“I didn’t mean to. But I was just so angry.”

“And upset.”

“They hid me because of the War.” She stood and slipped her clothes off before, dressed only in her underwear, climbed over Draco and snuggled into his embrace. “They were only twenty when I was born. They weren’t even together,” she murmured, summoning the letter and passing it to Draco to read for himself. “They hid me to protect me. But...”

Draco sat the letter down and looked at her. “But?”

“They only intended to hide me until Voldemort was dead. They were going to come back for me. That’s why he claimed me, Sirius. So they could find me.”

“Wow.”

Hermione snorted and brushed her cheeks. “Yeah.”

“But he didn’t recognise you when you met him?”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t think so. I mean would he have? Recognised me, I mean. He’d been in Azkaban for so long, and then. Well. He only ever had eyes for Harry. Maybe he forgot me?”

Draco shook his head vehemently and pressed a kiss to the top of hers. “Not possible.”

Hermione smiled up at him and ran her fingers over his. “It’s ok. There was a note about my mum as well. Eliza Sewlyn. Just like your mum said.” She took a breath and averted her gaze. “And a letter for Harry too.”

“Oh wow. Really.” She nodded. “Do you have it?” 

Draco watched her swallow and knew her answer immediately. “Yeah.” She summoned it and passed it to him, but Draco immediately set it aside. “I didn’t open it or anything.”

“Are you going to give it to him?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe..”

“Hermione.” He entreated, nudging her with his shoulder.

She huffed a breath and shuffled under the covers. “If he stops being an ass then yes. Of course I will.”

Draco rolled his eyes and wandlessly put out the lights. “Tired?” He murmured, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into his embrace.

Hermione rolled her hips and chuckled at his groan when her arse grazed his erection. “This is definitely the Malfoy magic by the way,” she murmured, arching into his wandering hands. 

“Oh I know,” he agreed, rolling her onto her back and maneuvering between her legs till they lay over his shoulders. He tugged her underwear aside and laced his tongue over her slit. “It’s to encourage more than one heir - Merlin you’re wet - ow!” He snapped his head up to glare at her. “What on earth woman?”

“More than one heir? This is never going to stop?” 

Draco lifted an eyebrow in question. “I’m sorry. Would you like me to stop?”

She glared down at him. “I didn’t say that.”

“Ah ha,” he smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to her mouth and slipping two fingers into her instead. “I'm sure it’s a real chore for you to -,” she whined and he leered down at her, “there you go, come on my fingers love.”

“I’d rather come on your cock,” she whimpered, arching beneath him and snaking her hand down his body to stroke him. Draco shuddered and glared down at her. 

“It’s not a competition.”

“Maybe it should be,” she laughed, hooking one leg over his hip and flipping them. Draco rubbed her thighs and tossed his head back when she teased the tip of his cock.

“You’re a deviant,” he murmured, cupping her tits and stroking her nipples through the lace.

“I’m a Black,” she snarked back, finally sliding down his entire length with a hiss. “Fuck. Don’t, don’t move,” she gasped.

Draco nodded. He couldn’t. Not if he wanted to last more than one thrust anyway. “You fill me up so good Draco,” she mewled after a minute and leaning forward dropped one hand to his chest and began to bounce on his lap.

“Fuck!” Draco hissed. “I’m not going to last like this.” He snaked one hand between them and pressed two fingers against her clit. “You’re wrong by the way,” he managed to grit out. With his free hand he tugged one cup of her bra down and caught her nipple in his mouth. 

“Hmmm?”

“You’re not a Black,” he muttered, nipping at the curve of her breast with his teeth. He wrapped his free hand around her neck and brought her lips down to meet his. “You’re a Malfoy,” he breathed into her mouth between kisses. He bit down on her bottom lip just as he felt her begin to flutter around his cock. “You’re mine.”

She came with a whine and Draco thrust up into her boneless body, hard and fast, as she came down from her high, and spilled into her with a grunt.

“I love you,” Hermione murmured into the crook of his neck, whining as she rolled off of him and onto the bed.

“Me too,” Draco sighed, clutching her to him. “You ok?”

She peeked up at him and nodded. “I will be.”


End file.
